jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Omi
Omi (Voiced by Tara Strong) was a primary character from the Xiaolin Temple who journeyed in a quest for all Shen Gong Wu as the Dragon of Water in training. An orphaned monk, Omi was raised by Master Fung in the Xiaolin Temple, a mystical home where monks train to become Xiaolin Warriors. Omi eventually became the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and although he believed he was the "chosen one", he met with three other soon-to-be Xiaolin Warriors named Raimundo Pedrosa , Kimiko Tohomiko and Clay Bailey. Omi was initially skeptical and wary of them, beginning to doubt himself as the chosen one. However, Omi began to take a fondness for them, and they became not only his teammates, but also his best friends. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water met many enemies and adversaries with his team, ranging from the evil boy-genius, Jack Spicer, the evil Heylin witch, Wuya and to the once-good but currently evil Heylin Dragon, Chase Young. Omi's signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami, corresponding with Omi's liking towards water. While Omi was very skilled at what he did, he was also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way, which caused some tension, such as with Jermaine and Raimundo. This trait did not disappear or even slow down during the course of the series. The Bird of Paradise revealed that his greatest trait was loyalty. Omi was proud of his status as a Xiaolin monk as he always kept his word as a monk and was loyal to his comrades. Omi had a problem with American idioms and was constantly corrected. Originally, Omi's views on women was rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and girls in general. Powers. *'Water Manipulation/Generation': As the Dragon of Water, Omi was able to manipulate and/or generate water out of thin air at his whim and desire, and even turned water into ice, and gave both water and ice any shape he wanted. It could be anything from a wave to giant watery hands. *'Ice Manipulation/Generation: '''Since the ice is just another form of water, Omi was able to manipulate and generate ice at will, the same way he did with the water. *'Snow Manipulation:' As snow is also another form of water, Omi was able to manipulate snow at will, like he did with water and ice. **'Superhuman Strength': He was also super strong, capable of breaking stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. **'Enhanced Speed': He could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. **'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. **'Enhanced Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. **'Superhuman Equilibrium: Omi had the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. **'''Enhanced Durability: He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. **'Tiger Sense': He was able to sense an opponent without using his eyes. Attacks. *'Tsunami Strike Water': Omi was able to spin around in a circle continuously until he created a large tornado of water which would be used to engulf the enemy, blast the water at them, or spin towards them and attack them. Also, when he was in the Heylin side, he was able to use water and ice, both at the same time, creating giant water hands with two ice claws. *'Tornado Strike Water': Omi could generate powerful streams of water from his hands. This technique also involves quick spinning like the Tsunami strike, but it can also be done without it. **'Tornado Strike Snow: '''A variation of his main attack. He could use this power to manipulate snow around him. **'Tornado Strike Ice:' He could fire ice beams from his hands. **'Wudai Neptune Water': This took on several forms, but was normally Omi shooting a jet of water or ice at his foes. Wudai Neptune Water allowed him more powerful and versatile water based attacks, such as stopping the flow of an entire waterfall and river, and even creating water out of thin air. He could also create tornadoes of water with this technique and an ice spikes from rain. ***'Wudai Neptune Ice': A variation of the attack mentioned above. He could use this technique to create an ice spikes rain. **'Shoku Neptune Water': After reaching Shoku Warrior, Omi uses Shoku Neptune. With this he is able to shoot out a jet of water from his hands as well as covering his body in water and launch himself like a torpedo. Weapons. *'Wudai Weapon': His Wudai Weapon was the Shimo Staff, a very small cylinder made of ice that changes shape into various weapons such as long staffs, spears, hammers, and maces. *'Shen Gong Wu': His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Orb of Tornami. *'Elemental Shen Gong Wu''': His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Kaijin Charm, which he calls "icy" at first, meaning cool. Trivia *Jeffrey and Jaden will one day meet Omi in the future once they meet Twilight and her team, The Rainbooms. * Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Relief Category:Water Powered Characters Category:Team Rainbooms Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Twilight's family Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Twilight's Adventure members Category:The Rainbooms Category:Avengers Category:Idiots Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Heroes turned Evil Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Characters who get captured Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Courtney's allies Category:Pure Good